M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 4
Votes (Phase 1) *Nodal votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782792&postcount=542 *Sprite votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782794&postcount=543 *Merus votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782818&postcount=544 *Rai votes Merus *locit votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782835&postcount=549 *McClain142 votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782844&postcount=550 *Destil votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782871&postcount=553 *Adam votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782898&postcount=554 *shivam votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782910&postcount=556 *namelessentity votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783117&postcount=558 *Umby votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783126&postcount=562 *spineshark votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783128&postcount=563 *dwolfe votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783517&postcount=576 Merus is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784060&postcount=581 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784060&postcount=581 Merus: 11 Nodal Sprite Merus Rai locit McClain142 Destil Adam shivam namelessentity dwolfe Votes (Phase 2) *Adam votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784493&postcount=596 *namelessentity votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785309&postcount=620 *spineshark votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785487&postcount=622 *Nodal votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785511&postcount=624 *Merus votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785741&postcount=630 *Destil votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785745&postcount=631 *Sprite votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785748&postcount=632 *Rai votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785764&postcount=634 *McClain142 votes dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785866&postcount=635 *Adam votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=785987&postcount=639 *spineshark votes locit http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786011&postcount=641 *dwolfe votes Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786120&postcount=646 Umby is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786193&postcount=647 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786193&postcount=647 Umby: 4 Destil Rai Adam dwolfe locit: 3 namelessentity Sprite spineshark dwolfe: 3 Nodal Merus McClain142 Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782789&postcount=541 Good morning, boss. Shame about that last scan, huh? You guys nearly had 'em. Yeah, yeah... But now there's two PRCYs again, boss. We know, okay? We know. Don't be sad, boss. Maybe you can find them both today! Here's hoping, at least.< Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784060&postcount=581 *Ding!* The scanner's enertron charge bell went off, letting you know it was finally ready to scan. This woke you up. You looked around the lab and saw that most everyone else was still asleep. Computer? ... Computers don't sleep. Honk-see. They definitely don't snore. Well I was bored, boss. You all went to sleep. Well, after namelessentity's banjo concert went terribly wrong, we figured it would be better to get some shuteye. We had a late night last night, after all. Good call. Well, going to wake Merus up? ...In a manner of speaking. *ponk* "MMMMMMMMMMOTHERF-" Sample obtained. Scanning Process initiated. That wasn't very nice, boss. It was fast, though. Everyone's awake! "--UCKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Hold him down! He's getting ready to bolt! I think he's looking at you, boss. Scan complete. Merus is clean, boss. Well then. No, no, keep holding him. Just in case. Don't worry, he should get dizzy pretty soon. I'll just hold onto those bandages for now. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=786193&postcount=647 Whoa, boss. Just whoa. I was on the edge of my chair. And that last-minute...! Amazing. Just mind-blowing. I can't believe it. I just wish you had more than the one movie to watch over and over. Sorry, boss. I dropped the others. Oh, the scanner's ready. Who are we voting for? Mm? Oh, uh, Umby, looks like. Oh, hey. That was close. Meh. I agree. Umby? Get over... Umby? Has anyone seen him? "He said he was going on vacation." We're in space. On a ship. On three decks of a badly damaged ship. Maybe he went up a deck, boss. All right, search party A, head up to - oh, here he is. Umby, you're getting scanned, get over here. "I'm getting what? Hey, let go of-" *ponk* -OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I SHOULD HAVE STAYED UP THEERRRRRRRRE" Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. ... ... ...does Umby look tan to anyone else? Scan complete. Umby is clean, boss. Except maybe of skin cancer. Well, at least we didn't have to sit through the randomizer function again. Oh, my randomizer's quite fast, boss. It's simulating the coinflip that takes so long. Good to know, computer. Good to know. Notable Events None Category:Phases